Segundas Oportunidades
by CissaC
Summary: Regalo de Cumpleaños para Terry Moon. Hermione visita la prision de Azkaban para decirle ciertas cosas a su enemigo, pero ¿que pasaria si tu enemigo te dice cosas que nunca esperabas? ¡Reviews por favor!
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Segundas Oportunidades**

**Autora: Mariet Malfoy Snape... Y para los que quieran, pueden llamarme Cissa**

**Nota¡Regalo de Cumpleaños para Terry Moon¡He sacado la historia y la he vuelto a subir, solo con unos cambios, muy pequeños¡Espero que sea de su agrado¡Me gusto mucho escribirla¡Y aunque se que no escribo como los dioses, hago el intento!  
¡Terry¡Espero que te guste¡Se que tarde todo un año en completar la historia! (por que son dos capítulos) ¡pero aquí esta lo prometido¡Espero que pases tu cumple con las personas que amas¡Ojala te llenen de regalos y todos tus deseos se cumplan¡Gracias amiga por ser como sos! Gracias por ese maravilloso día que pasamos juntas el año pasado (y que espero que se repita pronto) Gracias por estar ahí, enserio... ¡muchas gracias¡Que los Cumplas MUY Feliz¡Te quiero!**

**Nota2¡Capítulo dedicado también a mi novio¡Al que extraño mucho y al que amo con todo mi corazón! En unos días cumplimos un año y este cuento me pareció perfecto como uno de los regalos de aniversario. Se que Terry no se enojara por dedicártelo a vos también ¡Te amo Colo¡Con todo mi corazón¡Gracias por todo!**

Capítulo I

.- Te odio.

Te odio por todo.

Hiciste que mi estadía en Hogwarts fuera un total infierno.

Cada pasillo tiene grabada tu voz, tus insultos. Tus comentarios que herían mi alma, aunque yo no lo demostrara.

Y aun a pesar de que los años pasaron y mi vida siguió adelante, mi cabeza aun recuerda tu voz, tu cuerpo, porte de niño mimado. Y los insultos me persiguen, desgarrando mi alma como si solo fuera un pedazo de pergamino viejo y usado.

Cuando supimos de tu traición, de tu escapada con Severus Snape, luego de que este asesinara a Dumbledore, no nos pareció ninguna sorpresa. Todos sabíamos tu destino. Sabíamos que te entregarías a la oscuridad, como todos tus antepasados hicieron.

Y cuando llego la guerra, seguía escuchando tus malditos insultos. A través de la mascara de Mortifago podía ver tus ojos, fríos como el hielo, de vez en cuando burlones cuando caía ante algún hechizo.

¿Y ahora¿Qué ganaste? Pudriéndote en una celda de Azkaban, custodiada por Aurores. Los asquerosos Dementores exterminados por la magia de Harry. ¿Valió la pena¿Valió la pena luchar junto a ese Monstruo? Claro que no.

El mundo esta en paz. Y esta vez para siempre. El mundo mágico y muggle esta libre de personas como tu que lo único que hacían era seguir unos ideales estupidos. Matar gente. Que asquerosidad. Horror.

Pero la gente siguió con su vida. Todos volvieron a levantarse, empezando a reconstruir sus vidas. Y yo también.

Se que después de esto podré descansar en paz. No tendré que recordarte nunca más. No serás ni un mísero recuerdo. Hermione respiro con dificultad y miro entre la oscuridad, intentando divisar a alguien. Unos ojos, que perdían el brillo con el día a día la miraban. Ningún sentimiento era demostrado por las lagunas plateadas de Draco Malfoy.

Sentado en un rincón de la sucia celda, miraba a la chica de 20 años que hablaba sin parar, como en algún momento hiciera en el colegio.

Los rizos castaños cayendo desordenados por su cara, gracias a los movimientos bruscos que empleaba para sus palabras. Los ojos brillando con la ira contenida tanto tiempo. Las manos aferrándose a los barrotes, ejerciendo fuerza.

Y en un segundo todo cambio. Su mirada se transformo en nerviosa, al ver que él no hacia nada por defenderse. Solo se quedaba callado, mirándola.

- ¡Di algo maldita sea!-. Grito Hermione fuera de si.

Él se levanto de su lugar, la mirada clavada en la chica. Sus ojos grises carentes de emoción. Con paso vacilante se acerco hasta la puerta que impedía su libertad.

Llego a su altura, posando también sus manos en los barrotes, un poco mas abajo que las manos de ella. Y Hermione las quito rápidamente por miedo a que el rubio pudiera hacerle daño.

.- ¿Eres feliz?

Hermione casi cae de la impresión al escuchar la pregunta. Las palabras no fueron arrastradas como antes, eran más bien suaves, lentas, expectantes.

.- Por supuesto que soy feliz Malfoy-. Gruño la chica.

.- Entonces me quedare con eso-. Ella lo miro sin comprender y él se apresuro a añadir. – Mi conciencia quedara con el saber que tu eres feliz. Seré feliz sabiendo que tú eres feliz Hermione.

Ella respiro profundamente, intentando calmar el loco palpitar de su corazón. Escondió sus manos detrás de la espalda para que él no pudiera ver como temblaban.

Me equivoque. Me equivoque en todo. Estaba tan seguro de que saldría todo bien. Pensé que mis padres estarían bien, vivos y a mi lado. Pero murieron, y murieron a manos de Voldemort. ¿Te diste cuenta? No tiemblo ante la mención de su nombre.

Draco se acerco más a los barrotes y apoyo su frente en uno. Sus ojos puestos en el suelo, sabiendo que no podría hacerle frente a la mirada de su ex compañera de colegio.

¿Pero sabes que? Minerva vino a verme. Me trajo buenas noticias. Dentro de poco tiempo me dejaran en libertad. ¿Sabes por que? Por que no he asesinado a nadie, por que todas las personas a las que me enfrente están vivas. Veo que no me crees... Yo les lanzaba hechizos que hacían que durmieran. Un sueño profundo. Solo tienen que despertarlos con una poción que le entregue a la profesora cuando vino a verme. Me dijo que si era verdad solo pasaría días aquí, que después podría salir libre. Y espero ese momento con ansias. Por que cuando salga, empezare de nuevo.

Hermione hacia tiempo que había bajado la mirada. Intentando comprender todo lo que Draco decía.

¿Y sabes que? Espero verte cuando salga de aquí. Podríamos también empezar de nuevo, hacernos amigos. Solo si tú quieres. Pero uno de los errores que debo arreglar fue el haberte insultado y tratarte como si solo fueras un bicho raro.

Draco sonrió con tristeza y retrocedió sus pasos. Se recostó en la cama, soltando un suspiro que anhelaba salir de su cuerpo y corazón desde hacia mucho tiempo. Él también estaba en paz.

Y Hermione lo miraba como si fuera otra persona. Como si el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía hubiera desaparecido para dejar paso a un Draco Malfoy totalmente diferente. Un Draco Malfoy que hablaba con la verdad y que tenía expectativas para su vida. Que quería volver a empezar luego de todo lo que paso.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Anotando en su cabeza ir a ver a su ex profesora para saber si era verdad lo que el rubio había dicho.

Y si resultaba ser verdad... bueno, ella podría hacer de su estadía un poco más cómoda. Pero solo si todo lo dicho era verdad.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse de ahí, sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas y como su corazón estaba un poco mas tranquilo.

.- Te esperare Hermione-. Un susurro apenas audible.

Y ella empezó a caminar, con paso firme, con ansias de seguir adelante con su vida. Deseando que todo se solucionara.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Nota¡Muy bien! La historia fue modificada apenas, solo cambie el tiempo que Draco estará en la prisión. Al darme cuenta de que no soportaría tanto tiempo de separación entre Draco y Hermione me propuse adelantarlo.**

**Como ya dije este fue un regalo para la maravillosa Terry Moon ¡Una amiga mas que increíble! Este fue su regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado, pero nunca lo termine y como recompensa lo subo de nuevo ahora y también subiré el segundo y ultimo Capítulo.**

**Y para mi novio que de seguro esta leyendo ¡Te amo mi amor!**

**Dicho todo, los veo en el próximo y ultimo Capítulo de la historia**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TERRY¡Te quiero amiga¡Gracias por todo! Ojala podamos vernos pronto, como hicimos ya hace un tiempo. **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Segundas Oportunidades.**

**Autora: Mariet Malfoy Snape**

**Nota: Segundo y ultimo capítulo de la historia. Notaran que hay muchos saltos en este capítulo, se debe a que me hubiera tomando por lo menos 30 capítulos para explicar todo todo exactamente. No cuento con el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, este año es un año muy difícil para mi, lo empecé bien pero ha ido en picada con el paso del tiempo y esto es lo único que pude escribir. Enserio espero que les guste, hice el mayor esfuerzo posible, no tengan dudas de eso. Muchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews! De verdad que me alegran el día y me dan ese empujón que a veces se necesita para seguir adelante con una historia!  
Terry! El ultimo Capí Amiga! Que lo disfrutes! Que seas Feliz! Que tengas todo lo que desees! A pesar de que algunos kilómetros nos separan nuestra amistad seguirá así, fuerte, sólida! Te quiero amiga! Gracias por todo... por estar, por aconsejarme, por aguantarme! Gracias... te lo digo con lagrimas en mis ojos! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Para ti! FELIZ CUMPLE!**

Nota2: Este Capítulo también esta dedicado a mi novio! Ha leído mis locuras, me ha ayudado mucho. Es una gran persona que siempre estuvo y esta cuando lo necesito. Para vos mi amor, te amo con todo mi corazón!

**Nota3: Y dedicado para mi que hoy es mi cumple! Así que a leer gente y dejen reviews!!**

Capítulo 2

"Hogwarts no ha cambiado nada" Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Hermione al ver el imponente Castillo.

Volver a caminar por los pasillos, volver a sentir la seguridad que daban los muros de piedra, era para Hermione lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos.

Su cabeza aun daba vueltas a las palabras dichas por Malfoy. Su cerebro intentaba hacerle creer que todo eso era un mentira, una mas de las tantas dichas todos estos años. Entonces... ¿por qué su corazón le decía lo contrario¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle creer que Malfoy era un buen chico¿Y por que sentía que su corazón decía la verdad?

Estaba ahí para intentar acallar las voces. Sin perder ni un minuto, luego de salir de la Prisión, había desaparecido para dirigirse a Hogwarts lo mas rápido posible. Necesitaba tener una respuestas a cada una de sus dudas. Necesitaba que alguien pudiera darle esa paz interior que su corazón y mente habían hecho desaparecer.

Camino por varios minutos, que se le hacían cada vez mas angustiantes. Justo al doblar en una esquina se encontró cara a cara con su ex Profesora y actual Directora de Hogwarts.

.- Profesora-. Exclamo la castaña con alegría, al volver a ver la cara estricta de una de las mujeres que mas admiraba.

- Minerva, Hermione, me llamo Minerva-. Contesto la mujer sonriendo levemente. – Yo no soy mas tu profesora.

.- A si, claro-. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un color rojo adorable. – Lo siento. Cuesta acostumbrarse.

- Te entiendo-. La mujer arreglo sus gafas y le envió una mirada calculadora. - ¿Que haces aquí?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en una respuesta que no sonara desesperada. Algo casi imposible, pues su cabeza y corazón volvían a pelear por tener al razón.

Minerva se dio cuenta de esto y tomándola del brazo, en un gesto maternal, la guió por el pasillo por donde venia, hasta llegar a una puerta que no reconoció. Al entrar puedo admirar un acogedor despacho. El escritorio se encontraba situado frente a ellas, un ventanal detrás del mueble iluminaba el lugar con el sol primaveral.

La directora la guió hasta una de las sillas y la hizo tomar asiento. Mientras la castaña respiraba profundamente, su acompañante pidió a los elfos que le trajeran dos tazas de té. Luego tomo asiento al lado de su ex alumna y aguardo en silencio la respuesta.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho, la chica parecía mucho mas tranquila y el suspiro que salio de su boca le indico que estaba preparada para hablar.

.- Estuve en Azkaban-. Susurro Hermione con pesar. Minerva no dijo nada pero elevo las cejas con sorpresa. – Hable con Malfoy.

Asentimiento de parte de la mujer y la castaña volvió a quedarse en silencio. Buscando en su interior las palabras para continuar.

.- El me dijo... cosas-.

.- ¿Cosas?-. Pregunto extrañada la mujer mayor. - ¿qué tipo de cosas¿Te amenazo?-. Pregunto alarmada.

.- ¡NO!-. Grito Hermione apresurada. – Perdón-. Gimió frustrada. – No se que me sucede.

.- ¿Que pasa Hermione?-.

.- ¿Es verdad que Malfoy no mato a nadie?-.

La pregunta había sido hecha con prisa, la cara triste de Hermione miraba con anhelo el rostro de la directora que respiro varias veces antes de responderle. Una leve sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

.- Es verdad que no mato a nadie-. Contesto pacientemente. – El Ministerio esta, en estos momentos, administrando la poción que Draco dejo en mi poder. Los resultados son inmediatos-. Suspiro. – El Ministro no esta muy contento con esto-.

.- Pero¿por qué?-. Pregunto extrañada Hermione. Para ella era una gran noticia saber que los supuestos "muertos" estaban siendo revividos. – El Ministro tendría que estar contento de que las cosas terminaron bien. Vidas inocentes se han salvado.-. Frunció el ceño mirando a la mujer que tenia a su lado. – O es que hay algo mas...

.- Tu inteligencia y tu sentido de la deducción no termina de sorprenderme Hermione. Daría puntos a Gryffindor si aun fueras estudiante-.

Hermione se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la cabeza, de esa manera podía ocultar su rostro entre sus cabellos; mas la profesora rió alegre al ver el típico gesto de la chica. La castaña levanto la mirada y sonrió vergonzosamente.

.- Entonces... ¿El Ministro quiere dejar encerrado a Malfoy?-. Pregunto preocupada.

.- Si-. Respondió Minerva, luego de acomodar la bandeja que había traído los elfos con lo pedido y con algunos buñuelos. Tomo un sorbo de té siendo imitada por Hermione. – Scrimgeour quiero a toda costa dejarlo encerrado-. Suspiro con cansancio. – Pero sabe que no puede hacer nada.

.- ¿Malfoy saldrá pronto de la prisión?-. Pregunto con un tono medio urgente.

Minerva sonrió con dulzura a la vez que contestaba.

.- En algunas horas-. Fue la respuesta. – Sucede que la poción que me entrego ha funcionado tan bien que el... Bueno... quedara en libertad...

Hermione guardo silencio por largo rato. Sus cerebro había dejado de atosigarla y su corazón latía felizmente tranquilo. Sus ojos se nublaron con las lagrimas retenidas por horas.

Había una oportunidad. Podía cambiar su vida y la de Draco. Comenzar una amistad con el ex Slytherin no sonaba tan descabellado. No tenia ninguna razón para rechazar el ofrecimiento. Ella había madurado, si es cierto que fue a decirle unas cuentas verdades al rubio, pero estas ya estaban fuera de su sistema. Las palabras dichas por Draco habían arrasado con todo el sufrimiento que tenia en su corazón.

.- ¿En que piensas Hermione?-. Fue la pregunta de la actual Directora.

Hermione clavo sus ojos castaños en los de la mujer, una sonrisa encantadora adornando sus labios, un suspiro que detonaba anhelo.

.- Pienso en las oportunidades que nos da la vida-. Sus ojos dejaron de ver a la mujer y se perdieron en algún punto del infinito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Respiro con profundidad al dejar detrás de si las enormes puertas que custodiaban uno de los lugares mas horribles del planeta.

Camino tranquilamente, disfrutando del aire fresco y dejando atrás el olor a putrefacción, encierro... El sol golpeo en su cara y una sonrisa suave adorno sus finos labios.

Draco Malfoy estaba en libertad.

Ahora ¿qué haría¿Habría algún lugar al cual ir¿Alguien que lo estuviera esperando?

Su mente no dejaba de hacerle miles de preguntas a las que el no tenia todas las respuestas. No sabia si había algún familiar suyo con vida, no sabia como estaba su economía luego de la muerte de sus padres...

El recuerdo de unos ojos color miel, unos ojos que detonaban firmeza, sabiduría hizo que su corazón latiera con renovada fuerza...

Si, sabia lo que tenia que hacer...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La ultima palabra dicha. Un silencio que ponía sus nervios de punta y un grito que hacia doler su cabeza.  
Había ido preparada, sabia lo que irían a decir y sinceramente había acertado...

Un pelirrojo caminaba con pasos rápidos y furiosos por la sala, mientras que un moreno miraba por la ventana, pensativo.

.- Chicos...

.- ES MALFOY!-. Fue el grito de Ron Weasley.

.- Harry...

El mencionado la observo, como si fuera la primera vez. Los ojos conectados con sus profundidades verdes. La mirada de su amiga detonaba determinación. Guardo silencio sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera no serviría de nada...

.- Muy bien-. Exclamo la castaña enojada. Levantándose de su silla miro a ambos chicos. – Muy bien-. Volvió a repetir.

Caminando con pasos decididos se acerco a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse lo antes posible de ahí. Les había contando todo, todo lo que tuviera que ver con respecto a la guerra, la ayuda de Malfoy, las personas que estaban despertando... de sus sentimientos... Pero ellos no entendían... Nunca lo harían.

.- ¿Dónde vas?-. Pregunto Ron fulminándola con la mirada.

.- Voy a hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho en vez de venir aquí a darle explicaciones a dos personas tan cerradas como ustedes...

.- Te insulto, deseo tu muerte, la de todos tus seres queridos...

.- Y no me importa Harry!-. Dijo fuera de si. – Hay segundas oportunidades para todos, o ¿acaso ustedes no me la dieron cuando pensaban que solo era una traga libros?-. Dicho esto abrió la puerta y con un plop desapareció de la vista de sus amigos, si es que podría seguir llamándolos así...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minerva le había dicho que su casa había sido vendida y que el dinero estaba en su bóveda en el banco. No le importaba nada esa casa. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, maldiciones, torturas... mascaras blancas... unos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos mirándolo como si solo fuera un bicho raro... el bicho raro de la familia.

Estaba hospedado en un hotel muggle, mientras buscaba un lindo lugar para volver a empezar. Para tener la vida que siempre quiso tener...

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que se sobresaltara al estar metido en sus pensamientos, en su propia fantasía donde el vivía en una hermosa casa, y una mujer de pelo castaño lo esperaba.

Con paso cansado llego a la puerta y al abrirla unos ojos llenos de inteligencia lo miraron, una sonrisa adornando los labios rosados de la chica que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

.- Hola-. Fue lo primero que salio de su boca y se pateo mentalmente por no haber dicho algo mas inteligente.

.- Veo que has aprovechado estos días para volver a ser el Malfoy de antes-. Comento Hermione sonriendo suavemente.

Draco se tenso en escasos segundos y la chica, notándolo se apresuro a agregar...

.- Me refiero a que vistes tu ropa cara, tu pelo perfectamente peinado...- Ruborizándose por prestar tanta atención a la apariencia de él, agacho la cabeza. – ¿Puedo pasar?

Con un ademán de su mano el rubio la invito, todavía pensando en las palabras que escaparon de esa boca que tanto deseaba probar... ¡ALTO! Tampoco había que precipitarse, todo a su debido tiempo Malfoy, se dijo.

.- ¿Y que haces aquí?-. Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, y ella hacia lo mismo; y fue justo ahí cuando descubrió que las delicadas manos de Hermione sostenían una carpeta.

.- Bueno-. Empezó ella. – Supe que vendieron tu casa y decidí recorrer algunas casas y traerte fotos e información de cada una.

Draco sonrió contento. Luego de pedir al hotel que le trajeran te y algunas galletas, tomo asiento al lado de la muchacha y comenzaron a hablar de los pro y de los contra de cada lugar visitado por Hermione.

Podrían haber pasado segundos, minutos, horas e incluso días pero el solo podía prestar total atención a la información que le brindaba la chica, mirando de vez en cuando sus gesto... Agradeciendo tenerla cerca... una segunda oportunidad...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alejo su vista del libro que leía al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, con un "pase" la chica vio entrar a un elfo que se inclino exageradamente al verla.

.- Los invitados han llegado, están esperando en el salón-.

-. Muchas gracias Dobby-. Respondió Hermione. – Enseguida bajo.

Dejando su libro en la mesa de luz, se levanto de su cómodo sillón y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Desde ese punto se pudo escuchar una explosión y una risa escapo de su boca. Bajo las escaleras con calma, admirando los retratos colgados en las paredes, sus padres, alguno de sus amigos que había fallecido en la guerra...

Cuando estaba por entrar al salón escucho una voz irritada.

.- Dije que nada de esas chucherias en mi casa Weasley.

El panorama que la recibió era encantador. Ron estaba sentando sobre la alfombra con Harry a su lado y frente a ellos una pequeña niña los miraba sonriendo y aplaudiendo con ganas. Un poco mas alejado, sentado en un sillón de cuero negro un rubio de ojos grises la vio entrar.

.- Aun no entiendo como hiciste para convencerme de dejar entrar a estos dos trastornados.

.- Soy hijo y ahijado de un merodeador Malfoy-. Contesto Harry sonriendo. - ¿Qué mas podrías esperar de mi?

.- Absolutamente nada-. Fue la cortante respuesta.

.- Vamos chicos-. Les dijo Hermione. – Sean buenos niños y no peleen. Les dijo sonriendo.

.- Si mamá-. Dijo distraídamente el pelirrojo, sin notar la cara seria de la niña.

La pequeña rubia se levanto de su lugar y camino con sus pequeñas piernas hacia su padre que la sentó en su regazo una vez que llego. Lo miro seriamente y le dijo.

.- Ella es mi mami¿no?-. Draco asintió sin comprender y la niña continuo dejando de verlo a el y mirando a su querido tío Ronald. – Buscate otra madre, ella es mía.

Y le saco la lengua.

Todos rompieron en carcajadas, mirando a Kate con gran cariño; la niña también rió con ellos sin entender que es lo que les había causado gracia.

Hermione miro el cuadro familiar y sus ojos brillaron con fuerzas. Su corazón latió con tranquilidad y un suspiro, que fue escuchado por todos, salio de su boca.

.- ¿En que piensa Señora Malfoy?-. Pregunto su esposo mientras dejaba ir a su hija con sus tíos. La abrazo contra si, acariciando su panza de 6 meses. Un varón que crecía fuerte y sano.

.- En las segundas oportunidades. Son maravillosas-.

Los presentes sonrieron y no pudieron estar mas de acuerdo con ella.

No importaba el pasado ya. Habían arreglado sus vidas. Supieron perdonar, dejaron rencores atrás, lagrimas, insultos y mucho mas. Dejaron que la nueva oportunidad de ser felices les llegara a todos. Aprovechándola, viviéndola todos los días con intensidad.

Y así termina la historia. La de un hombre corrompido por sus propios padres, salvándose mientras todos creían que caí y caía en la oscuridad. Formando una familia. Viviendo, sonriendo, disfrutando de cada pequeño detalle.

Por que eso es lo que hay que hacer. Aprovechar cada minuto de nuestros días, vivir es maravilloso, a veces doloroso, pero siempre con una luz al final que nos ayuda a salir de todo sufrimiento.

Y Draco Malfoy entendía muy bien todo eso.

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Llegamos al fin! No se si es lo que esperaban. Las ultimas palabras escritas las siento en el corazón. He vivido el año pasado una situación horrible... pendiente de mi salud... personas preocupadas por todos lados. Mi cabeza hecha un lió pensando que mis estudios médicos saldrían mal, y así lo hicieron pero no para preocuparse. De seguro que mas adelante tendrán mas historias mías, ya sean nuevas o actualizaciones! Les digo esto por que quiero que entiendan que hay que aprovechar toda oportunidad que se les presente. Tienen que vivir felices, dejen de pensar en que sucederá mañana... vivan el momento.**

**Gracias a todos lo que han leído hasta aquí! Son unas personas maravillosas, ya sea dejando review o no! Gracias por hacerme sentir tan cómoda la escribir todas estas palabras! De verdad Muchas gracias!**

Gracias a unkatahe, jossy malfoy (por dejar reviews en casi todas mis historias), irenik, yanhira, mariel.

**Mariet Malfoy Snape.**


End file.
